madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent
The 1337 Crew is a group of enemies who the protagonist of the series, Hank, must fight during his struggles. The Crew is made up of characters who wear and use the same equipment as the Smith Agents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matrix_Agents did in the movie The Matrix http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_matrix (these include suit and ties, the distinctive sunglasses, and Desert Eagles). First appearing in Madness Apotheosis, they are elite soldiers who are meant to stop Hank, but they never fare much better than the previous enemies. =Origin= Their first and subsequent appearance in Madness Apotheosis and Madness Depredation did little to describe what the goal and purpose of the 1337 Crew actually was, and thus they were left an oddity to fans. However, this all changed with the release of Madness Antipathy in which a poster as well as various signs which were in the background described in detail what the 1337 Crew was and why it came into being. The Crew is a smaller squad of a much larger group called the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton, an organization whose goal is to stop the violence and mayhem caused by Hank. The Crew are the elites of this group who are heading the anti-Hank effort. Madness Interactive's character editor contains components called "Smith Hair" which resembles Agent Smith's hair and earpiece, "Smith Shades" which are the distinctive sunglasses, and "Businessman" which is a black suit and tie. These designs are seen towards the end of the story mode in the rooms in front of the Sheriff's. The members of the 1337 Crew have all of these traits except for the hair. Since Madness Interactive was made prior to Apotheosis, and thus before the Crew's first appearance, the "Smith" enemies may have given Krinkels the initial idea for the 1337 Crew, but this is unverified. =Appearances= Madness Apotheosis The Crew made their first appearance in Apotheosis in the form of a single member as well as various recruitment posters scattered throughout the background. The single member showed obvious improvement over the other enemies and was able to hold up Hank for at least eight seconds. He also appeared to command some respect from the normal grunts, as the guard next to the agent appeared to ask his permission before approaching Hank around the corner. However, the agent was still silenced due to being impaled in the throat with a nightstick. The agent later returned, in the state of a zombie, with a G36 and shot Hank. However, the 1337 zombie was sliced in half by Hank's katana, seconds later. It should be noted that the Deagle he carried was a normal one with a laser attachment, rather than being the easily-recognized black "1337 Desert Eagle" of the next two episodes. Madness Depredation The Crew also appeared in Depredation, the fifth installment of the series. In it, every enemy who was not a main character was a member of the 1337 Crew. (Excluding the last two characters in the jeep) Despite their numbers and their skills, however, they proved to be no match for Hank and were slaughtered just as easily as the other enemies were before them. Eight 1337 agents were turned into Zombies by Jesus, but they were all killed. Madness Combat 5.5 The Crew appeared all throughout Madness 5.5, this time fighting Sanford and Deimos. They have the same black shades as in Apotheosis and Depredation. Every character in the episode that besides Sanford, Deimos, and Tricky were part of the 1337 Crew. The first A.T.P. Agent in the series appears at the end, shooting at the protagonists, and the episode ends. Sanford is the one who is shot as we know from the beginning of madness combat 6.5. Madness Antipathy Madness Antipathy was the Crew's most important episode by far in that it gave the details necessary to know who they were and what they were about. In this episode, they are actually within a recruitment center, and so most enemies (except for the main characters as well as several "new recruits") were part of the Crew. It appears that Tricky is at least an ally of the 1337 Crew, as he calls upon them for assistance in this episode. Also, one of the signs directing enlistment procedures refers to a "New Lord and Master", however, this more than likely refers to the Auditor. Madness Combat 6.5 The Crew appears in this episode with A.T.P. agents. It's revealed that the Crew got their tinted shades through an upgrade from the Auditor, which also upgraded their fighting skill. The Auditor most likely upgraded them even more in Madness Combat 7, which is why some agents managed to hit Hank. Madness Consternation Consternation shows a very vital change in the 1337 Crew. In this episode, the 1337 crew wear red sunglasses instead of the older dark ones. Also, two members are shown stabbed to walls with knives in two parts of the episode. Furthermore, there seem to be three new ranks to the crew, a giant version of a 1337 agent (thought to be named the Mag Agent: Torture) with two large spikes stabbed through its head and a large shotgun (this agent was shot several times by Hank without even being phased, though it was later killed by several chainsaw wounds to the face), A.T.P agents, with seemingly yellow blood that wore a sort of mask with a yellow visor, and two Mag V2 agents, each with a strange mask and seemingly exposed teeth. The 1337 seem to be lead by a mysterious shadowed figure. Also, Jesus appears to no longer be a member of the crew, as he shows no hesitation in killing three members toward the end of the episode. On a side note, the 1337 Crew seem to be having more of an effect on Hank, as it is seen in Madness Combat 6.5 that the Auditor is making the crew more powerful. Madness Inundation The Crew appears again in Inundation, where the ATP agents appear more often. They wear the same red sunglasses as in Consternation. In this episode it becomes apparent that the Auditor is their leader, as one agent is seen guarding the Improbability Drive. The agents are easily distracted in this episode, as Jesus takes the chance to kill one as he is looking at a crushed ATP agent. Madness Aggregation Madness Aggregation shows the Crew once again, fighting against Sanford and Deimos. They are riding a scooters, and a truck that Sanford and Deimos hijack. A few agents are seen playing cards, until the Auditor interrupts and tells them to go kill the protagonists. Several corpses of agents are seen being absorbed by the Auditor at the end of the episode. 1337 Revolter 1337 revolters are believed to be the 1337 agents pinned up to the walls with knives and metal stakes in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. They are agents who have most likely betrayed the Auditor, or are just random acts of violence. =Trivia= * The agents seemed to care about readjusting their shades even in the face of danger, as seen as in Madness Combat 5 and 6. * The agents are known to have their own 'signature weapons' such as their infamous desert eagles and 1337 swords. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton